


They Go Together Like Cats And Dogs

by Chima1675



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Doggy Style, F/F, Flushed Romance | Matesprits, Pegging, Quadrant Vacillation, Rough Sex, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:49:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chima1675/pseuds/Chima1675
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some people say cats and dogs can never get along.<br/>Jade is annoyed by the inconsistent results of her tests with Nepeta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Go Together Like Cats And Dogs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fieryhuntress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fieryhuntress/gifts).



I hope they didn't destroy too much important equipment, or Equius is going to be very sweaty at them.

 

[bg ref](http://pictoriocus.deviantart.com/art/Layout-Laboratory-349193547)


End file.
